


Engines Warm and Ready

by SnakeEyedTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Public Sex, Sex as a Consequence of Losing a Bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeEyedTopaz/pseuds/SnakeEyedTopaz
Summary: Toni loses a bet, and Sweet Pea collects his winnings.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz, Sweet Pea/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Engines Warm and Ready

Watching a drag race wasn’t as exciting as it sounded, especially when you’d seen as many as Toni had. First there was all the waiting, boys fiddling with their engines, pretending they were doing something important while they worked up their nerve.

The Ghoulies had their pre-race traditions to liven things up. Serpents weren’t shy about fucking in public, but Ghoulies had absolutely no shame about it. Malachai had a girl bent over his hot rod, her studded cutoff shorts down around her ankles. Toni saw a gorgeous blonde draped over the hood of a vintage Corvette. Her heavy breasts were decorated with a silver chain clamped to her nipples at either end. A man pumped away between her legs, making the chain swing like a jump rope with every thrust, and reflect flashes of sunlight that put spots in Toni’s eyes.

She found Jughead and led him behind a pick-up truck. She’d resolved to wait and see if the breakup stuck, but she couldn’t resist giving him a good luck blowjob before the race.

“I’ve got just the thing to calm your nerves.”

“I’m not nervous,” he said, full of endearing bravado. Then he noticed her dropping to the ground in front of him. “Oh.”

The gravel crunched under her knees. She opened his fly and pulled out his cock, curling her fingers around him. It only took a few strokes to get him hard for her.

“This doesn’t change what I said before,” she told him. “Special circumstances.”

“Noted.” His voice was thick with arousal, but she detected a hint of skepticism. Well-deserved skepticism, she had to admit.

Without wasting any more time, she wrapped her lips around his cock. She loved the weight of him on her tongue and the taste of salt on his skin. Her hand pumped over his shaft while she stroked the head of his cock with the flat of her tongue.

She swallowed his bitter, creamy load, and resisted the urge to keep suckling at his tip. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood, dusting off her jeans. She kissed him on the cheek, mockingly chaste, and sent him on his way.

Once they took off into the distance, you were just left watching the empty road and waiting.

“Chilly out, isn’t it?” Sweet Pea asked her. The sun was beating down on them, and her black jeans were sticking to her skin. Sweet Pea leaned down to her level, just to be annoying, and lowered his voice. “My cock could use a nice warm hole.”

“Really? Now?” They’d made a bet that Jughead and Betty would break up before the month was over, and Sweet Pea was eager to collect his winnings. “Do you have lube?”

“Do I have lube,” Sweet Pea scoffed and pulled a small bottle out of his jeans pocket. “You think I’d get your fine ass as my cockwarmer for a week and then forget to carry lube?”

Sweet Pea sat sideways on his bike with his long legs sprawled out wide. He unzipped his fly and beckoned for her to come. She stood between his legs, halfway sitting in his lap. He palmed her ass through the skin-tight fabric.

She unbuttoned her jeans and peeled them down her thighs, taking her panties with them. Sweet Pea slapped her bare flesh, then adjusted her the way he liked, lining up her hips and pushing gently on her back to direct her to bend over slightly.

She spread her cheeks with her hands and waited for him to slick his cock. The wet tip of his cock pressed against her hole. He pushed inside, slow and steady. She felt full already, the thick blunt head stretched her impossibly wide. He took hold of her hips and fucked into her, probing a little deeper with each stroke. Rough denim and zipper teeth scraped the back of her thighs as he finally bottomed out.

She held her jeans together at the button while Sweet Pea began to piston her on his cock. The highest she could get them with the back pulled down past her ass was barely covering her pussy, and the zipper gaped open below her fingers. Her crop top offered no help at all, but she wasn’t self-conscious. They were surrounded by Serpents, and she knew there were more than a couple furtive hand jobs going on around them.

“Would make things a lot easier if you’d worn a skirt,” Sweet Pea said. “Nice little g-string underneath I could just pull to the side.”

“Why should I make it easy for you?”

“Hey, I’m thinking of you here. I’ve got no problem making you stand here with your pants down.” He pressed his lips to the shell of her ear. “What would that smoking hot redhead you were checking out think if she saw you like this?”

Her face was flushed with exertion, but a new wave of heat flooded through her at Sweet Pea’s taunting. They were at the back of the crowd and off to the side, concealed by the mess of bikes and Serpents. Still, she looked around for Jughead’s northside friends. The car she’d seen them clustered around earlier was well out of sight, and they seemed like they were sticking together, probably too afraid to wander any closer to either gang. She didn’t see the girl, at least, and she was relieved.

“I think I know why you like anal so much. You’re already a cunt.”

He laughed. “I don’t mind sharing you with Jones, now that he’s one of us, but a northsider?”

“Like you wouldn’t fuck her.”

He grabbed her hips, pushing her away, then slammed her back down on his cock in one long stroke. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she had to bite down her tongue to keep from screaming.

Truthfully, as much as she liked giving Sweet Pea shit, she’d never had a better orgasm than after a good long day as his cockwarmer, spreading herself for a quickie whenever he asked, or sitting on his cock for hours without moving. She knew tonight he’d reward her with a long, hard fuck, lavishing attention on her clit, until all that built up tension released and she came and came and _came_.

“Shouldn’t they be back by now?” she said.

“Are you telling me to hurry up?”

Sweet Pea picked up the pace, fucking her hard and fast. His fingers dug into her hips. She couldn’t keep a coherent thought in her brain without it floating away.

He hadn’t said she couldn’t touch herself, so she slipped one hand between her legs. If those star-crossed love birds had made it work, Sweet Pea would be sucking on her clit right now. For a moment she let herself picture Jughead on his knees underneath her, lapping at her cunt while Sweet Pea plowed her ass.

She could hear Sweet Pea getting close from his ragged breath. His strokes grew shorter, his rhythm stuttered. Sweet Pea grunted with every spurt of come he shot deep in her ass. When he finished draining his balls inside her, he stilled for a second. She leaned back against his chest while they both caught their breath. He eased her off his softening cock and quickly tugged up her panties, snapping the waistband against her skin. She felt his mess begin to leak from her well fucked hole.

Her legs felt like jelly when she stood up straight. It was a struggle to tug her jeans back over the curve of her ass, requiring a few quick hops. Sweet Pea tucked his cock back into his boxers and zipped up his fly. They were almost decent again.

He cupped her chin with his thumb and forefinger, a playful, affectionate gesture. “Come back to my trailer when we’re done here.”

Despite the heat, she shivered. “Of course.”

She’d never been happier to lose a bet.


End file.
